Love in the woods
by HanaKT
Summary: Mientras volaba sobre las copas de los árboles se sentía libre, poderosa, como si nada pudiera detenerla... Fic VI para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**MADERA**

**Fic nº 6**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen: **Mientras volaba sobre las copas de los árboles se sentía libre, poderosa, como si nada pudiera detenerla... Fic VI para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_27 de febrero de 2010_

**Love in the woods**

Mientras volaba sobre las copas de los árboles se sentía libre, poderosa, como si nada pudiera detenerla.

Pero estaba equivocada.

De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban desde atrás.

-¿A donde crees que vas? –le preguntó su voz cerca de su oído. Al sentir su respiración en su cuello, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Videl.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan lento –trató ella de provocarlo y sintió más que oyó la risa del saiya-jin.

-¿Lento? –relajando su abrazo dejó que Videl se girara para que ambos quedaran cara a cara- ayer no pareció molestarte mi lentitud...

Las mejillas de Videl se colorearon furiosamente.

-¡Gohan! –Él la soltó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas- lo haces sonar como si... como-

Él levantó una de sus cejas en gesto burlón.

-Vaya, Videl, te has sonrojado, ¿en qué estás pensando? Sólo me refería al masaje de ayer, pareciste disfrutarlo mucho.

Ella le lanzó dagas por los ojos, el rubor aún acompañando sus mejillas. Pero por dentro no podía dejar de asombrarse por el cambio que había sufrido Gohan. Luego de la eliminación de Majin Buu, el semi saiya-jin lucía diferente, no sólo en su apariencia, sino en su comportamiento. La mayor parte del tiempo seguía siendo el mismo joven amable, gentil y tímido de siempre, pero con ella, y especialmente cuando estaban a solas, era como si hubiera perdido su timidez y parte de la inocencia que lo caracterizaba. No era algo necesariamente malo y tenía que reconocer que esa actitud lo hacía más atractivo ante sus ojos, pero... en situaciones como esta la mayoría de las veces no sabía qué responder.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el radar del dragón? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema. Él le echó un vistazo al instrumento.

-Al parecer la última esfera está en este bosque, será mejor que bajemos. –Ella asintió y ambos comenzaron el descenso.

-No puedo creer que dentro de poco ya todo va a terminar –comentó Videl, mientras caminaban por entre medio de los árboles- Ya no vamos a tener a esos estúpidos reporteros siguiéndonos por todos lados.

-En realidad seguirás siendo famosa Videl, así que seguro van a seguir acosándonos aún después de pedirle a Shenlong que borre la memoria de toda la gente sobre Majin Buu y lo que pasó en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Pero... entiendo lo que quieres decir. Mamá ha estado más de una vez a punto de matar a esos periodistas cuando se han acercado demasiado a casa –Videl lanzó una risa- No es tan gracioso, sólo te ríes porque no has sido tú quien ha tenido que separarlos.

-Oh vamos, será mejor que nos apuremos, ya es bastante tarde y quiero llegar a casa antes de la cena –tomó la mano de Gohan y tiró de él.

-Según el radar la esfera debería estar por aquí...

-¡Mira! –Videl señaló entre las ramas de unos árboles donde se veía un brillo anaranjado- Debe ser eso de ahí.

-Tal parece... espérame aquí que yo...

-¡Ni hablar! Yo iré a recogerla. –Gohan ni siquiera intentó disuadirla, sabía que cuando Videl se ponía en plan terco se debía hacer lo que ella decía o sufrir las consecuencias. Así que mientras ella subía por el árbol (las ramas de los árboles en esa zona estaban tan entrelazadas que volar no iba a servir), él se dedicó a mirarla con atención. En un momento la muchacha resbaló y se deslizó pequeño trecho hacia abajo, pero antes de que Gohan pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se había estabilizado.

Para desgracia –o por fortuna- de Gohan el resbalón subió momentáneamente la remera que ella llevaba y le permitió ver al saiya-jin parte de su espalda y abdomen.

_Maldita sea... ¿Qué me está pasando? Maldita pubertad saiya-jin. Parece que el Supremo Kaio-sama no sólo despertó mis poderes ocultos sino también mis hormonas. Dios... Videl se ve tan... gah! ¡Contrólate Gohan! ¿Qué diría Videl si supiera lo que estoy pensando? Seguramente me golpearía hasta dejarme medio muerto. _

Ajena a los pensamientos de su novio, la chica de ojos azules estaba tratando de llegar la esfera del dragón que estaba sólo a unos centímetros de su mano. Justo en el momento en que la alcanzó y la tomó en sus manos, el tronco en el que estaba apoyada se rompió. Fue tan de repente que no pudo reaccionar y volar, y cayó encima de unas frondosas ramas que impidieron que llegara al suelo, pero que también le lastimaron la espalda y el hombro derecho.

-¡Diablos! ¡Gohan, ven y ayúdame, tonto! –gritó al joven que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-¡Videl! ¿¡Estás bien!? Lamento no haberte atrapado, pero es me distraje y...

-¡Está bien! –lo interrumpió- después puedes darme las explicaciones, ahora ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Sí, sólo déjame... –comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la espalda de la chica para comprobar que estuviera bien. Cuando llegó a su hombro, Videl se tensó levemente- Parece que una rama te lastimó el hombro. Que idiota, no me di cuenta de traer algunas semillas del ermitaño. –la tomó en brazos y bajó hasta el suelo.

-Aquí tienes la esfera. –le entregó el pequeño objeto redondeado. Gohan, distraídamente la colocó en la mochila que llevaba y volvió su atención a Videl.

-Uh... podrías... ¿podrías darme la espalda y sacarte tu... remera? –le preguntó muerto de nervios.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡No es lo que piensas! Sólo quiero controlar tu hombro –Gohan se negó a sonrojarse.

-De acuerdo. –le contestó ella arrebolada. Se giró y con lentitud y cuidado comenzó a sacarse la parte superior de su vestimenta- Ouch! –gimió cuando tuvo que pasar la remera por su cabeza.

-Parece que sólo está dislocado. –dictaminó Gohan cuando con mucho esfuerzo revisó el hombro de su novia- Creo que sería mejor que te lo acomodara.

-Está bien –respondió con un suspiro.

-Sólo relájate

-Ya me he dislocado el hombro más de una vez, va a ser pan comido.

Gohan le sonrió y con mucha suavidad la colocó boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y tiró de su brazo hacia abajo hasta que el hombro se acomodó.

-Listo, has sido muy valiente Videl –bromeó como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré unos caramelos.

-Aww, doctor, -respondió ella mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a él, siguiéndole el juego- ¿por qué no me besa el hombro para que se cure más rápido? Ese sería el mejor remedio.

A Gohan se le cortó por un instante la respiración. Videl comenzó a reir.

-¡Te pillé! –aún riéndose intentó levantarse, pero las manos de Gohan se lo impidieron- Goh—

Ahora fue el turno de Videl de quedarse sin respiración. De pronto sintió el cálido aliento de su novio en su espalda y luego una húmeda caricia en el espacio que unía su hombro con su cuello.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó él con una voz profunda. Ella le respondió con un débil 'sí'- ¿Quieres que continúe?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, una voz infantil llenó el lugar.

-¡¡HERMANO, VIDEL!! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Ya has recuperado la esfera?! ¡Se va a hacer tarde! –Gohan y Videl se separaron abruptamente, cosa que no le vino nada bien al hombro de la chica, quien se quejó adolorida. Al cabo de unos segundos el dueño de la voz apareció delante de ellos- ¿Ya consiguieron la esfera? –preguntó sin percatarse de los rostros sonrojados de los dos jóvenes.

-Sí –respondió Gohan- Pero Videl se dislocó un hombro, así que por eso nos tardamos.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿estás bien Videl? –preguntó el pequeño Son preocupado por su 'hermana mayor'

-Sí Goten, estoy bien, sólo voy a tener que mantener el hombro inmovilizado por un tiempo –Goten la miró confundido pero casi inmediatamente después se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces si los dos están bien será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se elevaron en el aire, pero antes de que salieran volando, Videl detuvo a Gohan.

-Goten, tú adelántate, tengo que hablar con tu hermano. –el pequeño asintió sin rechistar y pronto los adolescentes quedaron solos.

-Uh... V-Videl, yo puedo...

-Vamos, Gohan, no te pongas tímido conmigo ahora –le interrumpió ella, acercándose coquetamente a él –pero... la próxima vez que quieras ponerte juguetón... –sus bocas casi se tocaban- asegúrate de que no seamos interrumpidos –y luego de darle un corto pero ardiente beso, se alejó de allí, dejándolo embobado y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

_Al parecer volar no es lo único que me hace sentir poderosa._

-¡Wow!

FIN

**N.A. ¡¡Al fin lo terminé!! ¡Se me están acabando las ideas! Todavía ni sé lo que voy a escribir para el fic de mañana (el elemento es 'metal') que es el último, ojalá llegue **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Saludos!**

**H.-**


End file.
